


Bite

by Lou_La



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Complete, Fever, Fluff, Hurt, Migraine, Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: When Peter got bitten the first time, he was 14.Round 1- 14 years old, with May and Ben(I'VE CHANGED IT TO ONLY WITH MAY AND BEN!!)IT IS COMPLETE, AO3 IS BEING STUPID.IT'S COMPLETED!!





	1. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter battling through with the spidey bite

Before Peter had even gotten in, he felt like he’d caught the flu. He was hot and sweaty, but kept shivering. As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he was hit with a strong flash of vertigo. He stumbled up the remaining steps and tried to regulate his vision back to normal.

Once his vision was back, he made his way up the hall and opened the door. May wasn’t due back for a little while, and neither was Ben. Peter dumped his bag by the door and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help? Peter got in and began showering when he got a shiver down his spine. He turned the shower off and made his way into his room. He got changed into a pair of sweatpants and began doing his homework at his desk.

When May opened the door, she saw Peter’s school bag by the door. She smiled to herself and began doing the dinner. Not too soon after she got the stuff ready, Ben walked in. They talked about their day and what they should do at the weekend. “Hey, Ben could you grab Pete? Dinner’s ready in 5.” May said as she (attempted) finished the dinner up. “Sure. Does he have his headphones in again?” Ben made a move to get up from the table. “Probably. I mean, he didn’t come to see us when we walked in, so maybe.”

Ben made his way to Peter’s bedroom and knocked on the closed door 3 times. No answer. Ben opened the door and hugged fondly when he saw the sight that waited for him. 

Peter was asleep with his headphones half-falling off his head, blasting out some new crap. His hair was slightly messy Andy hung in his eyes. A small trail of drool fell from his lips, which were slightly parted open. “Pete? Peter?” Ben shook his nephews shoulder. Peter shot awake with a sharp intake of breath. “Oh... hey uncle Ben. What time is it?” Ben shook his head. “Dinner!!!” May yelled.

At the table, Ben kept a close eye on Peter. He’d hardly touched his plate, and looked really tired. “Peter, you’ve hardly touched your spaghetti. Are you feeling ok?” May leaned over the table to feel his forehead, but Peter leaned back. “I’m ok. I’m just tired.” May frowned in concern. “Why don’t you go and take a nap, then Pete? I’ll freeze your dinner for another night.” Ben suggested, to which Peter nodded. Peter got up and shuffled off back to his room. “I think he’s coming down with the flu.” May said as they were washing the dishes. “I do too. He’s really tired, and he looks like he’s got a temp.” Ben supplied. “I’ll check on him in a bit.”

May and Ben fell asleep on the couch.

Peter dreamt of having a stomach ache. No, wait... that was reality.

After dinner, Peter’s light cramping of the stomach had turned into a full blown stomach ache. He was turned on his side, curled up as far as he could. A few times the cramps hit so hard Peter nearly threw up. A cramp hit him hard and Peter felt his stomach bubble. He turned on his left side. Another cramp hit and Peter felt his stomach launch itself up his throat. Peter ran out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He only just managed to get the door open before he threw up. His stomach contracted so violently that Peter had to grab onto the doorframe to steady himself. When he was done, Peter wrapped his arms around his abdomen, tight. He only briefly felt the pain. His stomach contracted again, and as he leant forwards, his arms squeezed his stomach again, and it hurt. Peter fell to his knees, ignoring the flash of pain that followed, and practically hugged the toilet. Nothing happened for a while.   
“Pete?” May. Peter lifted his head, slightly. “Are you ok?” Peter shook his head with a moan, followed by a sickly belch. Peter moved closer to the rim of the toilet. May was one of those people who was a sympathy puker.  
This bathroom was not big enough for 2 people blowing chunks.  
May got the hint pretty quickly. “I’ll just go and grab the thermometer.”  
Peter threw up before May had even left the room. It stung.  
Peter hadn’t eaten much that day, which was good. However, his stomach just kept on revolting. So, he was launched into a round of dry heaving.  
“Hey Champ. I heard your not feeling too good?”  
Peter didn’t even try to stop dry-heaving. Somehow, it helped his stomach pains. Suddenly, something cold was slid into his armpit. He shivered and cried out. “I know, Pete. It’s just taking your temp.” Ben rubbed in between Peter’s shoulder blades while Peter just breathed heavily through it all.  
Suddenly, his senses hit their peak.  
Everything was too bright.  
Everything was too loud.  
Everything was too strong.  
Peter cried out as he grasped his head in his hands.  
Everything became muffled and Peter let the darkness take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah
> 
> How does it feel to be left hanging??


	2. Round 1 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Peter wakes up in the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL BE MUCH SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE!!!

Peter came to, slowly. He could smell chlorine and chemicals. He could feel the scratchy material of something on top of him. He could hear several people talking at once.

And it hurt.

Peter whimpered and made a move to cover his eyes when someone grabbed his hand. "Peter, baby? Are you with us?" Another hand grabbed his left one. He opened his eyes, but immediately closed them again with a groan. He felt something heavy on his eyes and opened them again. 

The world was tinted black, but it helped his eyesight. He sighed slightly and relaxed into the pillows. "May? Ben? Where am I?" Peter whispered, his ears still ringing from earlier. "You're in the hospital, sweetie." May whispered back, bursting the bangs out the way of his eyes. "What happened?" Peter subconsciously leant into her touch, cooling his burning forehead. "You were complaining of a migraine and threw up... everywhere. Then you passed out after being sick for about 8 hours." Ben explained. Peter's hearing slowly returned to a less ringing noise and he could hear more clearly.

And smell better.

Which was bad.

Peter felt his stomach lurch and he covered his mouth with a barely suppressed gag. May leaped off of the bed and pulled him forwards. Ben grabbed the kidney dish but was too late. 

When May pulled him forwards, his stomach rebelled and he was retching into his lap. Peter gagged painfully and heaved uselessly. Peter retched again and again and again. "Peter, slow down champ. You'll hurt yourself." Ben chided, placing a hand on his back. Peter couldn't stop. 

He kept on throwing up until he was crying from the pain. His muscles hurt from the relentless movement and his throat hurt. 

He retched particularly hard and a metallic taste flooded his mouth. He heaved and heaved. He distantly heard May gasp and Ben swear. A button was pushed, but nothing happened straight away.

A nurse rushed in and gasped, before calling for back-up. She ushered May and Ben out of the room, to which Peter cried for them. The nurse 'shush'ed him and rubbed his back as he kept being sick. Another nurse took his temperature while a third nurse guided him to a kidney dish to throw up in. When it finally felt as though is stomach had settled, he opened his eyes. The stuff he saw in his lap and in the dish made him start throwing up again. 

He felt something sharp slip into his arm and he cried out, coughing at the taste.

His vision blacked out to near nothing.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Is he ok? What happened?" May bombarded the nurse when she walked out with blood on her scrubs. "There is no need to panic Mrs Parker. Your nephew has a very bad spell of the flu. The blood was due to the severity of the vomiting coming up was tearing up his Oesophagus. We've sedated him because we want to ease the tension on his throat and give it time to heal. He should wake up in a few hours." May thanked the nurse and she bustled off.

When May and Ben walked back into the room, they did not expect Peter to be awake and watching the Tv as if nothing had ever happened. "Peter? How are you awake?" May questioned, shocked but relieved. Peter turned to her, a blinding smile on his face. "What're you so happy about, champ?" Ben asked, smiling as well.

Peter had both a laugh and a smile that was contagious. If he giggled, you full on chuckled. If he grinned, you did to.

"How much do you love me?" Ben chuckled, "Eh..." May swatted his arm, "Millions, Peter. Why?" Peter grinned even wider, if that was possible. "Can we go to the fair?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Peter was not excited about the fair. No. He was excited because he had quite literally climbed the wall and stuck to his blanket... like a Spider....

 

 

 

 

Look out criminals. 

Here comes Spidey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what did u think???


End file.
